


Love in Death [nqrse]

by xKatzecchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, i know there's already a utaite x danganronpa fanfic, i try to include fluff okay, i'm not good at angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKatzecchi/pseuds/xKatzecchi
Summary: Hello there!Before you start to read this story, I would recommend you to first read the info below.This is a fanfiction crossover between the Utaite and the Danganronpa Fandom.You don't have to know either of them, since the story starts from the beginning, but knowing Utaite might help because of their personalities and relationships.
Relationships: Amatsuki | Amanogawa Kakeru/Itou Kashitarou, Eve/Sou (Utaite), Mafumafu/Soraru (Utaite), nqrse (Utaite)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter I // Introduction

Everything was black.

That was the first thing you noticed when you regained consciousness.

You awoke, your vision clouded, a roaring in your ears and a head throbbing in pain.

When you slowly came to and forced your eyes to open, you took in your surroundings, trying to comprehend just what the hell was happening to you.

You were lying there, on the cold floor of an almost empty room, so big that your whole circle of friends would have fit into it thrice.  
An almost empty room- That's when you noticed the bodies scattered around you.

Were they dead? Were they alive?

You clutched your head in pain as you tried to focuse your gaze onto the corpses, searching for anything that could make you recognize them or trigger your memories.

Until you suddenly realized who they were.

"That... That can't be, right...?"

You immediately jumped up, running over to the first person you recognized, tears pricking at your canthus.

His black hair glowed in the dazzling light of the otherwise rather dark room as your tear drops stained his face.

"nqrse... It can't be... Please, wake up..."

Whilst you were distracted from your surroundings, another lying figure awoke and opened his eyes.  
His blueish locks were disheveled as he rubbes his head.

"Ugh, my head... Where am I...?"

"Soraru...!"

Concerned about your other friend you left the black-haired, rushing over to the elder.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... But where are we?"

"I don't know..."

You let your eyes wander through the hall again before your focus switched back onto nqrse.  
His body was twitching, seemingly in pain.

"Are you worried?"

You didn't answer his question.  
There was no need to.  
It was obvious that you would worry about him more than anyone.

"Mafu seems to be waking up. You should go to him."

With a light nod the elder left your side, hurrying to watch his best friend regain consciousness.

Meanwhile you decided to see if your brother was doing alright.  
Being the hot-headed dumbass he was he probably wouldn't be all too happy to learn about the current situation you were in.

You shook him gently by the shoulders, hoping he'd wake up.  
No matter how annoying he might be sometimes, you would love him no matter what and be the best sister you could possibly be to him.

"(Y-Y/N)? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, brother... You won't like what I'm about to tell you."

Some time passed after everyone woke up and you were glad to be together at least-

At least that's what you thought at first.

"Pupupupu... Who do we have here~? Did you all have a good night's sleep!? Great, then let's start our little game!"

From out of nowhere a pink bear appeared, laughing like a maniac while greeting you.

You looked over to your short rapper, but he seemed to ignore you so you let it slide.

"I'm REALLY glad to have you all here! I'm Barakuma and welcome you to this school! If you would please look in front of you."

Though you didn't know who that bear was, you were creeped out and scared so you decided to listen to him and follow his instructions for now.  
You could always question and investigate things later.

"These cards contain precious information about you. They also function as a key to your private rooms. Isn't that AMAZING!? Technology has evolved so much up until today! So anyways, I hope you'll enjoy your new life here! See you later!!!"

"Wait-! And he's gone... What was that...?", Amatsuki mumbled, his eyes glimmering in fear.

"I don't know... But I feel that he's up to no good..."

Kashitarou and Amatsuki backed a few steps away from the group, slomping onto the floor.

When you looked over to nqrse again he was staring into your eyes, his own glazed over with an emotion you couldn't give a name.

"(Y/N)..."

"nqrse... Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm sorry... I didn't know how to approach you. Everything's so... Weird."

"Yes, I know what you mean... That bear just left us, waiting here for answers or at least something to work with..."

Suddenly someone tackled you from behind, hands clutching over your eyes.

"Wh-What the-!? Who is this!?"

"Take a guess!", the person happily shouted.

"Well, it can only be Shima then..."

"Yes, it's me! Were you surprised?"

"About the sudden attack definitely..."

"I'm sorry. So, any ideas on where we are and why?"

"Not a clue."

"Hmmm..."

"Guys! I found something!"

Standing in a corner of the room was Mafu, holding some kind of map and a key.

"I think this should help us get out of here!"

"Pupupupupu... Wait just a second~!"

The display above the front door flipped on, letting you see and hear that annoying bear again.

"Before you try anything that you shouldn't I shall let you in on the rules of this game~! You see, there is only one way out... And that is to kill each other! Yeeey~!!"

"What!? What are you talking about!?", Sakata exclaimed, trying to remain his cool.

"Pupupu~ You heard right, young boy. I'll let you get used to everything today but make sure to be prepared tomorrow! Pupu~"

"That guy's insane...", Senra mumbled under his breath, trying to comprehend the situation like everyone else.

What have you gotten yourselves into...? 

"I-I'm opening the door."

Mafu bravely stepped to the front, inserting the key and cautiously sliding the metal door open.

The floor in front of you was dark before one light after the other lit up, dipping everything into a dark red.

From where you were standing you could see a long hallway ahead, leading to what seemed like a kitchen.  
The way to your right lead to your private rooms while the left side lead to a general room and the stairs, according to your map.

You looked at each other, every single one more confused and scared than the other.

What was going to happen to you now?  
What were you going to do?  
Will you ever get out of this hell...?


	2. Chapter II // Punishment

You looked at each other, every single one more confused and scared than the other.

What was going to happen to you now?   
What were you going to do?   
Will you ever get out of this hell...?

POV Reader

"Wh-Who's going first?", Sou asked, scared.

Eve gently took his hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure him.

"I'll go."

Urata stepped in front of us, his foot slightly hovering over the doorstep.   
Every single one of us was intrigued but also curious about what was going to happen here.

Though we knew that we should be more careful than anything else.

When my brother finally entered the hallway, we all followed him and decided to check out our rooms.

"Is this how you do it...?"

I held my card in front of the scanner built-in in the door and it opened with a *click*.

Upon entering the first thing I noticed was how scary similar that room looked to my actual room at home.   
The interior, the wallpapers, the poster-  
Even the bed looked almost the same.

I walked up to the closet and was shocked upon seeing its content.

These were my clothes.

"What the fuck is going in here..."

"What the fu-"

The same reaction from a few rooms next to me.

Shaking my head I walked into the hallway again, investigating whose rooms are next to mine or near, in case I would ever need to know.

Coincidentally, when I looked to my left, nqrse was standing in front of his room-  
Right next to mine.

"This can't be a coincidence... What does that bear know...?"

"(Y/N)?"

The short male walked up to me, his eyes indicated confusion.

"What do you think about all this?"

"I don't know... It's really creepy how everything's just... Almost the same."

"Yeah... What do we do now?"

"Let's wait for now an-"

"Pupupu~"

Everyone of us immediately went silent when the displays turned on and that annoying laugh was audible again.

"I forgot to tell you something important! So~ I wouldn't recommend you to do so, since no one here is to be trusted, but you can transfer the right to enter your room to another person so they can enter your room with their card, too! Isn't that awesome? Pupupu~ That's all I wanted to say for now! Have a fun killing game, pupupupu~"

"What's this all about?", Araki complained, rubbing his neck in frustration.

I saw Soraru glancing over to me and signaled him to visit me later.   
I told nqrse the same and everyone parted ways.

……………………………

A few hours later I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

When I heard a familiar voice answering I opened the door and let him in.

"What did you want to talk about?"

The raven sat down on my bed without asking while I elaborated.

"I want to give you permission to enter my room."

"Why?"

"Just in case... Something might happen to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just take it!"

I eagerly gave him the permission and put my card away soon after.

"Soraru, just an advice from me... Don't trust me."

"... What?"

"I said don't trust me."

"What the fuck are you talking about? How could I not trust you? And why shouldn't I? Are you involved in something?"

"Even if I'd tell you I'm not- You shouldn't trust what I say."

"... Do you trust me, then?"

"... I don't."

"... I see. I'll take my leave, then."

Without further ado he got up and left, leaving me alone with regret.

"I'm sorry, Soraru... I need to do this..."

Not soon after another knock on my door was vibrating in my ears.

"Hey. What did you want?"

"My card. Or rather, my room. I'll give you access."

"Okay..."

He wasn't surprised in the slightest.   
He probably already knew I was going to give him the permission.

"I already told Soraru, but... Don't trust me, nqrse."

"... I would never not trust you."

"Please, don't."

"Do you trust me?"

"... It's better not to tell you."

"I see. So you were pretending like we were good friends all this time? You never fucking trusted me? Is that it? You know what- Fuck off. I'm so disappointed in you."

He, too, stormed out and threw the door shut behind him.

"Why did I have to do this..."

……………………………

Later, in the evening, we got a message from Barakuma telling us we have to meet up every morning and evening at certain times and eat together.   
Although I wasn't very happy about that, I was in no place to complain, either.

When I left my room and made my way towards the kitchen, I suddenly felt a dull pain on the back of my neck and blacked out seconds after.

"Ouch... What the fu-"

My head throbbed while I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

"Hmmm~ Awake now I see? Did you sleep well, (Y/N)-san~?"

My eyes widened in shock when I realized I was tied to a chair, unable to move, and the bear was standing in front of me with a whip.

"... What are your intentions?"

"Oh, I don't mean no harm~ But noisy people have to be punished..."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, didn't you? Aren't you already questioning everything here? You're not even scared like everyone else. You don't feel the need to escape from here. It's just a game for you, isn't it? It won't take long and you might already find the answers you are searching for. But I will have to avoid that~"

He swung the whip with full force and hit my naked leg, making me scream out in pain.

"Ugh- Fuck!"

"You're going to be fine... Just endure a bit more and you're free~"

……………………………

POV Soraru

Where was she?   
I searched everywhere.   
Kuma said he'd punish us if we wouldn't be on time to meet up, she should know that, right?   
So what's taking her so long?

"Everyone's here, but (Y/N) is missing. Don't you think that's suspicious?"

un:c was the first one to speak up about her absence.

"Maybe she just forgot the time? One of us should go loo-"

Mafu tried to defend her but was immediately interrupted by Kashitarou.

"I think un:c is right. It is suspicious that she's missing. Maybe she's helping Kuma plan something? Maybe she's the one that brought us here, after all?"

"Are you completely insane!? How could you mistrust your friend like that!?"

Urata was about to jump up and attack the fox-masked man but Senra held him back.

"We should wait for now and not jump to conclusions. Surely there is a reason for her absence."

"We'll see about that..."

A few minutes of silence passed before everyone decided it would be better to end the meeting for today and left for their rooms.

……………………………

2.34am.

I couldn't sleep so I went for a stroll in the building.

Closing the door behind me I walked down the hallway until I saw a familiar figure stumbling down to her room.

"(Y/N)...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!   
> Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not updating daily, I just felt like it today ww
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far!   
> At one point I will need your votes for how the story should continue, so be prepared for participating!!


	3. Chapter III // Doubt

Closing the door behind me I walked down the hallway until I saw a familiar figure stumbling down to her room.

"(Y/N)...?"

POV Reader

That monster finally released me after hours of enduring this intense pain, physically and mentally.

I stumbled through the dark hallway, trying to reach my room without getting noticed, but my plan failed.

"(Y/N)...?"

"Shit..."

"(Y/N)!? Where were you? What happened to you!?"

"Nowhere and nothing. It doesn't concern you."

"It does!"

Opening my door with his card he grabbed my arm, making me hiss in pain, and dragged me in, shutting the door.   
He turned on the light and came closer.

"Show me your arms."

I knew it would be useless to resist him so I did as he said, stretching out my arms while averting his gaze.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Was it that bear!?"

"It's fine, Soraru. I'm fine."

"You're not, don't lie to me! Take off your shirt."

"Are you completely nuts now?"

"Take off your shirt, please."

"..."

Although utterly embarrassed I knew better than to be childish in this situation and took it off.  
The elder leaned in, staring at my exposed skin and the wounds covering it all over.

"That bastard..."

"It's fine."

"Did he see?"

"'He'?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"No... He probably hates me."

"He would never. Go talk to him."

With a slight, unsure nod I walked to the room next doors, knocking softly.   
Without a question he opened the door, his mood immediately changing to a more furious one.

"What do you want?"

"I need to tal-"

"Talk? About what? How much you dislike me? No thanks."

When he was about to slam the door into my face I quickly put my foot in between, wincing in pain.

"Please, listen to me!"

"No, you listen to me!"

He yanked my arm, pulling me inside and pushing me against the wall.

"n-nqrse-"

His hand wrapped itself around my neck, cutting off my way to breathe.

"Y-You're ch-choking me- I-I can't brea-"

"Do you know how much it hurts, hearing that you don't trust me? I thought you lo-"

"(Y/N)!!"

Suddenly Soraru burst into the room, making nqrse drop me in surprise.   
I coughed, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you completely insane now!? What were you doing to her!?"

"I-I-"

"No, don't say anything. Did you even look at her? That bastard beat her up, nqrse! Take a goddamn look at her!"

While I was still on my knees nqrse crouched down, inspecting me.   
When he realized how wounded I was and that he made the pain worse by grabbing me forcefully, he was on the brink of tears and threw his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what's happening to me... I hurt you..."

"Shh, it's fine... Everything's okay..."

I lay my arms around his neck, hugging him back.   
Soraru stood beside us, observing our reunion with a smile.

……………………………

The next morning, everyone met up for breakfast again.   
When I entered the dining hall, all eyes were focused on me and silence hung over the room.

"So you decided to show up again? What were you doing, assisting the bear in taking each of us down?"

"un:c! Keep it down!", Amatsuki scolded him.

"He's not wrong, though. It really was suspicious that she was gone the whole day.", Eve added to the conversation.

"Shut up! Leave her alone!", Mafu shouted through the hall.

"It's fine, Mafu. I don't blame you for doubting me. It's probably better this way. None of you should trust me, for your own safety."

"(Y/N)... Show them your arms."

I refused but Soraru decided to show them anyways, lifting my arms up himself.

"Do you see this? She got hit by Kuma yesterday. She has bruises and wounds all over her body. Do you still believe that she's on his side?"

"Maybe they did that on purpose to make it look like she's on our side? I still don't trust her."

"How can you even dare to say that about our friend!? Are you even realizing what you're doing right now!? You should be ashamed to doubt anyone here! We're friends, right...? Why must a plush toy and an unfortunate situation destroy our relationships...?"

By the time Mafu finished, tears were rolling down his cheeks which he desperately tried to brush away with his sleeve.

"Mafu is right. No matter what happens, I'll believe in (Y/N)!", Shima called out.

"Me too!!"

The purple- and white-haired took a step forward, towards me.

"I couldn't not be on my sister's side, could I?"

Urata took one step forward, too.

Soon, one after the other was standing near me.   
The exceptions being Sakata, Eve, Sou and un:c.

"I'm sorry...", Sakata mumbled but I shot him a glance of forgiveness.

When Amatsuki tried to take a step forward, too, though, Kashi grabbed his wrist, held him back and shook his head.   
Amatsuki looked at me with sadness in his eyes which I returned with a smile, telling him he shouldn't worry about it.

"It was not my intention to see who's on my side and who's not... But I'm still thankful. For everyone."

I gave them a bright, warming smile which they returned and we ended our meeting, leaving to our respective rooms.   
Before everyone left, though, I held Shima back, asking him for a talk in private.   
nqrse and Soraru were still in the kitchen, seeing me walk away with him.

"What is it?"

"There's something I'd like to ask of you. It's nothing bad, but it's really important to me, so I hope you can understand."

"Sure, what is it?"

"... I want you to stay by Urata's side forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter but it was the perfect point for a cliff hanger and we all love cliff hangers, don't we?   
> lmao-
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter IV // Incident

"Sure, what is it?"

"... I want you to stay by Urata's side forever."

"... What?"

"He needs you. And he needs someone to be there for him, should something happen to me."

"What do you mean? What should happen to you?"

"Please, just promise me you'll stay by his side."

"... I will. I promise. But not only for you, but also for me. I would never leave Urata, no matter what happens."

"... Thank you, Shima."

My emotions overcame me as I fell into his arms, holding him tight.   
He returned the gesture and so we stood in the hallway for a few minutes, holding each other close. 

On my way back to my room I was held back by two strong grips on my arms. 

"What is it, guys?"

"Why weren't you telling him that you don't trust him?"

"What?"

"You told us, but not him. Don't you think that's unfair?"

I widened my eyes in shock when I realized what they were talking about. 

"That's my private issue, don't you think?"

"We're related to it, so no, it's not. Why do you mistrust us? What did we ever do to you? I thought we're best friends!? The three of us have been-"

"Keep it down already! We're still in the hallway!"

I shut their mouths with my hands, sighing in distress. 

"I can't tell you... For your own safety..."

"I don't care about my safety! Please, tell me, (Y/N)..."

When I saw nqrse almost breaking down, I couldn't take it anymore.   
All the promises I made with myself were crumbling down and I gave in. 

"Please listen... I was really trying to save you, but if you insist... I was saying it to protect you. So Kuma would think I'm on bad terms with you and leave you alone when he chooses to punish me. There's no one in the world whom I'd trust more than you. But now he'll hurt you, and it's all my fault..."

"(Y/N)..."

Soraru came up to me and gave me a hug, without saying anything.   
nqrse on the other hand nearly broke into tears as he apologized all over. 

"I'm so sorry for doubting you... I'm so sorry for yellint at you... I'm so sorry for hurting you... I-I-"

"It's fine, really.", I smiled at them and we stayed like this for a moment before going seperate ways. 

……………………………

When I returned to my room it was almost midnight so I decided to go to sleep for today and take a proper rest from everything that was happening to me.   
Before I could lie down, though, I heard a knock on my door. 

'A knock? So it can't be nqrse or Soraru...'

"Who is there?"

"It's me."

un:c's voice, clearly recognizable, was heard from the other side of the door.   
What did he want from me? 

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

Cautiously I opened the door a split, making sure he wasn't here to harm me before letting him in and closing the door. 

"Listen, I'm sorry... What I said was really harsh. Mafu made me overthink my actions and I really went too far. But my apology still doesn't mean that I trust you."

"It's fine, you didn't have to apologize, though I appreciate it."

"Well, that's all I wanted to say, so I'll leave no-"

un:c was about to leave the room but we suddenly heard a quiet sizzling coming from the ceiling of my room. 

"What's that sound...?"

Slowly and almost unnoticeable gas started to fill the room. 

"Wh-What- *cough* is happening!?"

The blonde rushed to the door, slamming against and kicking it but it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he tried. 

It was starting to get stiff in the room and I felt myself lose breathing.  
I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end when I felt a warmth on my lips. 

un:c held his hand over my mouth to prevent me from choking while still trying to upon the door.   
I smiled, my heart warming at his gesture despite disliking me, and slowly closed my eyes. 

"Shit-!"

After minutes of inspecting the room he finally found the hole where the gas was leaking from and bent the metal to close it. 

I was barely conscious anymore by the time he hieved me up and carried me to the infirmary after the door finally opened, leaving my belongings behind.  
With one last glance back, I saw my room card laying on the bed, glimmering in the faint light of the room. 

……………………………

"un:c-san? (Y/N)!? What happened to her!?", Sou asked frantically when he saw the blonde carry me through the hallway. 

"No time to explain. Get into the infirmary."

"A-Alright!"

When we arrived, un:c immediately lefr again to check my room for any clues while I was asleep, resting, being watched by Eve and Sou. 

When I woke up, I saw the thin males sitting on seperate chairs next to each other, talking quietly.   
I didn't think anything of it before Eve suddenly kissed Sou on the lips. 

"E-Eve!? W-We can't do this here-"

"Why not? She's asleep, so who cares?"

"B-But-"

"Shh..."

The elder leaned in for a passionate kiss again, roaming his hands all over the younger's body.   
I blushed at what was happening in front of me but kept watching in silence, pretending I was asleep.

"E-Eve- Ah-"

The younger was soon pulled onto the other's lap while they continued making out, eventually grinding against each other. 

"W-We can't- S-Stop- Ngh-"

"(Y/N)'s card isn't there anymore! ... Eh?"

"Wah!"

All of a sudden un:c came storming in, surprising all three of us. 

Sou's head whipped around, noticing my stares. 

"D-Did you watch us all the time!?"

"Uh..."

"That's not important right now! Her room card is gone! Someone stole it!"

We looked at each other in despair. 

"We need to tell the others."

"No, not we do. You're going to stay in bed and rest."

"I can't do that, un:c. I need to talk to them."

Ignoring his bleating I dragged myself out of bed, making my way to the dining room on wobbly legs. 

Upon entering everyone looked at me. 

What a déjà vu. 

They were already waiting since I was brought into the nursery room and were now looking for answers to the questions in their heads. 

I didn't take much time to calm down but let out all my anger instead. 

"To whoever stole my card- 

You're gonna regret this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter!   
> We're getting there 👉
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Okay, and now... 
> 
> The first voting starts! 
> 
> I'd be really glad if I got enough votes, so I'm also asking on Wattpad!   
> So now it's your turn! 
> 
> Who should die first? 
> 
> A: Amatsuki  
> B: Araki  
> C: Sakata  
> D: Senra
> 
> Please feel free to choose whoever you think would make the most interesting or emotional death, don't only decide on whom you maybe dislike or like the most! 
> 
> Well then, have fun voting~ ^^


	5. Chapter V // Comfort

"To whoever stole my card- 

You're gonna regret this."

Everyone stared at me in shock and utter disbelief.   
There have been times where I lost my cool, but it didn't happen often and certainly not because of my friends.   
But this time I really couldn't hold back-

It's the plan to make them scared of me. 

"How could one be so stupid and steal that useless card? What advantage does that bring you? Do you want to wear my fucking clothes or what? Keep it together, you've gone insane."

I turned around to leave again but I threw them one last glance.   
My eyes fixated on Sou and Amatsuki, who immediately froze up. 

"Good night."

"Wait, what do you mean "Good night"? You obviously can't sleep in your own room now. That's too dangerous.", Senra stepped in. 

"He's right! You should sleep with me!"

"... No, thanks."

I immediately rejected Urata's offer. 

He was my brother, after all. 

"What about nqrse or Soraru? Aren't you close with them?"

"U-Uhm..."

I'd love to say yes. 

I really do. 

But I was way too nervous to choose either the person I was in love with or my best friend. 

"Shima... Can I sleep in your room?"

"H-Huh? What's this all of a sudden? Isn't there anyone else that-"

He tried to reject me but when he saw the expression I was making he got soft and gave in. 

"Fine...", he sighed. 

"Thank you. I owe you."

…………………………

When we finally got to sleep for the day, I was awkwardly lying in his bed as the purple-haired lay beside me.   
Nothing happened for a while and I was just trying to sleep when I suddenly felt an arm sneak around my waist. 

I was surprised, but I...

I didn't mind it. 

Without giving it a second thought I hugged him back and fell asleep. 

…………………………

The moment I opened my eyes again the clock read 4am and I was extremely tired.   
Nonetheless, Shima, who woke up, too, threw me out of his room, saying he'd need to get ready for breakfast.   
Although I didn't believe him, I decided to not make a fuss over it, since I've already had enough trouble, and quietly left him alone. 

Out on the floor, mind being absent, my feet dragged me to his room, absentmindly knocking.   
Unexpectedly, even though it was 4am, the door opened and a tired-looking nqrse opened the door. 

Without any words needed he motioned me to come in and, to my own surprise, I didn't hesitate to do so. 

"It's only 4am, you should sleep some more."

"No, I'm fine-"

"I can leave if you want."

"No, don't! I mean... Please, stay here..."

Surprise was written over his face since I usually wasn't this clingy, but he didn't seem to mind at all. 

"Okay, then I'll sleep on the sofa. Goodnight."

"No, I mean... You could use the bed, too... I wouldn't mind..."

"... You want me to sleep with you?"

A nod was the only reaction my tired body was able to provide him. 

"Okay, then I will. Scoot over."

I did as he wished and he lay down, immediately wrapping his arms around my small form, hugging me close to him.   
His smell, his warmth- 

Everything about him made me feel like I was finally secure for once in this absurd situation, like nothing could drag me out from this illusion of his and my happiness. 

With a yawn, while snuggling closer to him, I let my eyes get their deserved rest and hoped for the new day to get better. 

……………………………

When I woke up the next morning I was still held secure in his arms.   
I snuggled closer again, wishing to feel the sunlight on my skin again, but unfortunately this building didn't have any windows.   
Was Kuma preventing us from seeing the outside? 

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the male beside me opening his eyes until he brushed a strand out of my face. 

"Good morning...", he smiled, his hoarse morning voice making me blush. 

"M-Morning..."

After we took our time to fully wake up I wanted to leave his room to get dressed, but before I could do so he held a shirt in front of my face. 

"You can wear my clothes. I mean, o-only if you'd like to..."

My blush deepening I thanked him, took the shirt and told him to turn around. 

When we were both ready we left his room and made our way towards the dining hall. 

……………………………

When we arrived most of the others were already sitting at the table, talking and occasionally laughing about various things.   
If we didn't knew what kind of situation we were in, it was almost thinkable all this was just a vacation. 

"Hey, why are you with nqrse? Where did you leave Shima?"

"Huh?"

"You were sleeping in his room, weren't you?"

While I sat down at the table I looked around, noticing Shima's absence. 

"Sakata, could you- Ah, nevermind, I shouldn't be asking things of you..."

"It's fine. What is it?"

"Could you go check up on Shima?"

Sakata nodded and left to search for Shima while I noticed that Soraru was missing, too.   
The clock said it was already late, so where was he? 

"I'm gonna look for Soraru."

I wasted no time and ran to his room, my eyes widening when I saw what was in front of me. 

I heard Sakata yelling from the other room-

Shima was laying on the floor, unconscious, too. 

And then it hit me. 

Yelling to the others that followed me to take Shima and Soraru to the infirmary, I ran back into the dining hall, hoping I wasn't too late. 

nqrse was the only one that didn't follow me. 

When I reached the hall I saw him slouching over the table, his condition seemingly very bad. 

"No... Fuck!"

I went over to him, clutched his hands and prayed for him to wake up. 

"You can't leave me! Please... Please, I need you... Don't leave me, please..."

"(Y/N)! We'll take care of them, please rest!"

Urata's shouts were completely drowned out by my sobs and my vision blurred because of the hot droplets streaming down my cheeks. 

He realized I wouldn't listen to him so he grabbed my arms, pulled me back and let nqrse be taken into the infirmary. 

And all I could do was watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the fifth chapter...   
> That last event hit me harder than in my imagination 
> 
> Also, the results for the first death are in...  
> I'll begin writing soon, so be prepared 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter VI // Execution

He realized I wouldn't listen to him so he grabbed my arms, pulled me back and let nqrse be taken into the infirmary. 

And all I could do was watch.

I slomped down against the wall next to the infirmary, slowly sliding onto the ground. 

I didn't know what I should do.   
What if he doesn't wake up?   
What if he leaves me alone? 

A million questions flew through my head.   
And the only way I knew to vent was to cry. 

I just let the tears flow out, not giving a single damn about the others around me.   
If I had to cry, then I had to cry. 

It was just to much.   
The abduction by Kuma, the hatred from everyone, the mistrust of my best friends, the gas-leaking-case, I can't go back to my own room, everyone is mistrusting each other, and now three of us are laying in the infirmary... 

My tears started flowing faster by the second until I suddenly realized something. 

... Isn't that what Kuma wanted? 

Isn't that exactly what he wanted? 

Everything he did, wasn't it just to break me?   
To make me vunerable and eventually give in to his seducting words? 

But what was his reason behind all this?   
Did he want to take me onto his side? 

Two feet in front of my eyes brought me back to reality. 

"(Y-Y/N), I-I'm so sorry, I-I-"

"Amatsuki? Is everything okay...?"

I tried to sound as calm as possible and put on a smile, to not expose my own worries and to calm him down. 

"I-I stole the card... I stole your card...! Please, I'm so sorry, I didn't know why I did that, I...!"

He fell onto his knees in front of me, crying uncontrollably.   
His chest heaved and sunk with every whimper and my jeans were soon stained a dark blue. 

I was overwhelmed so I just closed my arms around him, holding him closer than I ever did before.   
His sobbing didn't get less, I wouldn't stop embracing him before he calmed down. 

"I... I did it for Kashitarou...", he suddenly spoke up, his voice trembling with every syllable. 

"I thought... Since he didn't trust you... That he'd be more comfortable knowing you couldn't and wouldn't do anything to harm him... I know you're not a bad person, and I wanted him to notice that! I don't want my friends to fight..."

I started stroking his head throughout his story, a smile forming on my lips. 

"I understand, Amatsuki. It's fine, really. Everything is fine..."

With a last sob he nodded and got up, dusting off his clothing. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't sweat it."

When Amatsuki and I parted ways I heard the others talking about the mysterious collapsing of the three males. 

"It has to be Kuma. That bastard's been getting to us since the beginning.", Urata exclaimed harshly. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. But what should we do about it?", Sakata asked him. 

"... You don't need to do anything."

"... Huh?"

Araki encountered us from a distance, his expression deepening. 

"... It was me."

"What!?"

"I poisoned them. "

"What are you saying, Araki!?"

Senra was more than overwhelmed and the other's eyes told the same story.   
I could understand them-  
I felt like vomiting, too. 

"To be honest, I was sick of (Y/N) clinging to nqrse, so I tried to get rid of her through the gas. Sorry, un:c, that I dragged you into this."

"That was your idea, too!?"

un:c was ready to charge at and attack Araki, but the others held him back. 

For now. 

"You're crazy!!"

"... I know."

"Execute him! Immediately!"

"What!?"

Now it was my time to intervene. 

"You can't be serious, un:c! Think about this rationally! What good would it bring to kill someone, especially in this situation?"

"I don't care! I can't live with this maniac under one roof!"

"... I'm sorry, (Y/N), but he's right. I wouldn't want to live with him either after hearing this."

"You guys... I..."

"Take him to the hall.", un:c commented. 

"No!! Wait!!"

I tried my best to push everyone aside and save Araki, but I wasn't strong enough. 

"Please!! At least wait until nqrse woke up!! Please..."

Not even a minute had passed and they heard nqrse yelling from the nurse station. 

I got in, anxiously explaining the situation to him while everyone else waited outside, holding Araki tight so he wouldn't even try to escape. 

"nqrse, I... I-I'm so sorry, I..."

"... What happened?"

"Th-They want to execute Araki..."

"... What?"

His eyes widened in shock and sadness spread over his face. 

"What's the meaning of this!?"

"He told us... That it was his doing. The gas, your poisoning... He was angry that I was so close to you..."

"Araki..."

"I tried to stop them! I can't let your best friend die! I can't...!"

"... Can I talk to him one last time?"

"Are you nuts!?", un:c yelled from outside. 

"He tried to kill you!!"

"... Let him talk to him goddamnit. I'll keep watch."

"He tried to kill you, (Y/N)!"

"He won't. I promise. Please, let him in."

"..."

The others parted, letting the tall male through. 

"nqrse... I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize. It's okay... We all do mistakes sometimes, right?"

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he said that.   
It was obvious the circumstances under which they were talking right now were destroying both of them, but there was no way to save the situation now. 

"... Do you remember how we met? And what we've been through? I'm really glad I got to meet you, Araki. Thanks for being my best friend these past years. I'll never forget you, I promise."

"... Why are you so nice to me... (Y/N), I'm... I'm sorry for doing this to you. Please, take good care of him for me."

"... I will, promise."

With one last smile exchange Araki left the room and got escorted into the hall where everything began. 

And now ended. 

It was silence between the two of us. 

We were left with our own thoughts, trying to process what is happening and what we should do next. 

"I'm sorry all this happened... If we weren't here in the first place-!"

Before I could complain further I was dragged down by my shoulders, two strong arms holding me in a tight hug. 

"nqrse..."

"I miss him already..."

"... I can't let this happen."

I broke free from his embrace and ran as fast as I could to the others.   
Maybe it wasn't too late yet. 

When I arrived, everyone was silent and Araki's lifeless body was laying on the floor. 

"No... No!! Araki!!"

I fell on my knees in front of him, holding his head up. 

"You idiot! You can't leave nqrse alone! You have no right to! You need to stay by his side! Please... P-Please..."

Everyone was staring at me in pity, making no move to stop me. 

I realized he was dead not too long after.   
I released his body and ran back to my friend. 

I locked the door behind me, panting from exhausting and crying through the pain. 

"(Y/N)...? What happened?"

Shima and Soraru seem to have woken up by the time I came back. 

Soraru got up and walked over to my crouching form, but as he was walking he fell over, I could barely catch him before he hit the cold ground. 

"Please lay down again, Soraru. I'm fine..."

I put him onto the bed, sitting down beside him. 

"Now, what happened?"

nqrse and I looked at each other and after getting a confirming nod I started explaining things to the other two males. 

When we explained everything in detail the dark-haired's shook their heads in disappointment. 

"How could they do this? That's definitely going too far.", Shima spoke up. 

"I agree. They had no right to. On the other hand, us being here already is insane..."

We agreed with Soraru's statement, nodding in sync. 

"It's getting late, we should probably go to sleep..."

Everyone also agreed with that and so I went over to a fourth bed and lay down on it. 

"I'm staying here. Someone needs to watch over you. And I don't want to see the others... Goodnight."

I was about to close my eyes but then I felt the mattress shift and a warmth on my back. 

"I'll sleep here with you.", he said and grabbed my hand, intertwining it with his. 

I didn't complain, especially since I know how much he needed this intimacy right now. 

"Yeah... Goodnight."

I could feel something wet dripping onto my cheek before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates!! 
> 
> I'm very occupied with translating at the moment, and nqrse streams mostly in the evening (in my timezone) and the evening time is also where I write  
> Gotta have priorities 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, well, the first death... 
> 
> It's time to open the next voting!   
> Please feel free to choose whoever you think would make the most interesting or emotional death! 
> 
> A: Eve  
> B: Sou  
> C: Kashi  
> D: Sakata

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first English Fanfiction that I'm uploading!  
> I recently got into the idea behind Danganronpa again so I decided to give write about it a try!
> 
> I tend to make my chapters short, I'm not much of a long writer.  
> I apologize for that in advance!
> 
> I also don't have a regular uploading schedule, especially since I also write Utaite oneshots at the same time.  
> Writing is a lot of work and takes up a lot of time, but I'll try my best to provide you with content! lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and would be delighted if you would continue reading!  
> Likes and comments are always a helpful and appreciated motivation!


End file.
